reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Queyh
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Undead Bull page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Same to you! Happy New Year to you too! Spawny0908 (talk) 07:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Categorization Trey, You've been doing some good edits on the wiki lately, but I had to undo a few of yours today involving categorization, so I wanted to drop you a note about categories. As a general rule, the Categorization policy states that only the most specific applicable categories should be used on an article. As an example, Outfits is a high level category. Redemption Outfits is a subcategory of Outfits (more specific) and Redemption DLC Outfits is a subcategory of Redemption Outfits (even more specific). Since the Savvy Merchant Outfit is obtained as a DLC, that article would get the Redemption DLC Outfits category only. It would not get the Redemption Outfits or Outfits categories because those are less specific. In other words, those higher categories are already implied by the more specific category so it would be redundant to add them. As a separate note, the Shopkeepers category is for NPCs who can actually be interacted with during the game. Some of the individuals you added to that category may theoretically own a business in-game, but Marston can't buy or sell from them so they don't belong in the category. Hopefully that makes sense. Let me know if you have any questions. 2ks4 (talk) 08:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the heads up. I thought the the Shopkeeper category applied to anyone who owned an in-game shop, and not just characters that could buy and sell items directly to the player. By the way, you also have done a great job by helping the wiki, and I just wanted to thank you for all of your contributions to the site. Queyh 17:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the compliment. 2ks4 (talk) 07:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, would a bartender be considered a "shopkeeper"? Thank you. Queyh 18:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm ... interesting question, but my first thought is "no" since I think of the bartenders as providing a service, rather than providing inventory items for purchase (which is my view of the "Shopkeepers" category ... "who lets me buy and sell inventory items?"). This is similar to stagecoach drivers and the dealers for blackjack, liar's dice, and poker. I haven't played Red Dead Revolver, but from the description on the Hanz Kenyon page, "After entering the saloon, Red Harlow can purchase his wares.", it may be that the bartenders actually provide inventory items for sale in that game. :There currently isn't a category for service providers such as those mentioned above. Generally there are few enough of each kind that they can simply be listed on the appropriate page. To this end, I just set up a table and filled in a few links to bartenders on the Saloon article. Similarly there is a list of known stagecoach driver on the Stagecoaches article. :I updated the description on the Shopkeepers Category page to reflect what I wrote above. I haven't touched the Characters in Redemption page, however, which does have some characters like Eldin Grubb under the shopkeepers section. :2ks4 (talk) 07:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New Story Hey, I made a short story of my own. Oh my name is AJ1776. My story is called MY SHORT STORY: THE BUSTLE OF CAMPAJ1776 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) plz read it and comment Hey, I wanted to read your story, but the link doesn't seem to work anymore. If you get it fixed, I'd love to know. Thank you! Queyh 02:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Queyh, heres the link http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AJ1776/MY_SHORT_STORY:_THE_BUSTLE_OF_CAMP "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? Thank you, Riley, for finding the link, and that was a great story, AJ1776! I hope that you make more! Thank you! Queyh 16:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 new blog I made a blog about if there was an RDR3, what would it be like?? I would love to see your opinion! AJ1776AJ1776 02:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Anything that you want to write about! If you do make a blog, I would love to see it. I thought that your short story was great, and I bet that your blog would be just as good. I would just go for it and write about whatever comes to your mind! Thank you, and keep up the great work! Queyh 22:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Message wall Heey Queyh, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! Yeah, I checked out the blog post. I could live with the style if it was changed, but I do not think that it should necessarily be at the top of the wiki's list for urgent changes. Queyh (talk) 02:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, my talk page link is acting up. Queyh (talk) 02:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi I recently added a contribution to the Poker page and you got rid. I am well aware of the fact that edits are not made to be deleted, but adapted. If you didn't like what I posted, then either message me or adapt the text to suit the rest of that particular article. Thankyou Camcamcam999 21:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Camcam, the reason why I removed your piece of trivia is because it was in the wrong place, not because it wasn't true or helpful. If you want to add that pice of trivia to the "Trivia" section that would be fine with me, but it was not in the right section, as it interrupted the flow of the previous text. If you have a comment, feel free to post it. Thank you, and I hope that you understand. Queyh (talk) 23:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the edit on the Poker page was not made by you, unless you use two separate accounts. Queyh (talk) 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, It's the Story Section The story sections are a bit more informal and I like to keep some of the faux suspense since it's, y'know, a horror game. Now if that stuff were in an item description or the walkthrough, then yeah, definitely remove it. But I wrote the story sections to have at least a small amount of suspense. Especially since I like the section to end before the actual mission begins - since all of that's in the walkthrough. Am I making sense? ;) Cheers! - JackFrost23 00:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please don't remove the ellipses I've placed at the end of most of the story sections. :) OK, I'll make sure not to remove any of your suspense. :) By the way, thanks for explaining it to me. Queyh (talk) 00:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Great job Heey Queyh, Great job on reverting that vandals edits, when there is a vandal blanking pages, immediatly go to . Recent shows edits to posses, templates and other things Wiki Acitvity does. To change a page name: 1.Go to page, beside edit there is a downword arrow, Click it. 2. Click rename 3. Add the name and a reason (If you are in the mists of a vandal attack, you wont have time to add one) 4.Deselect any options you dont want. 5. Rename page. Again Great job, specially for giving him a warning, I know coming from me that doesnt mean much i mean it. Thanks for everything, Btw i notice your Sig isnt working, if you want me to fix it, give me a shout [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 01:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, and I did finally get my signature working again. Removing my post on the Del Santo Cross Dear Queyh, I was just wondering why you erased my post on Obscuridad del Santo Andres about after you recieve the gift for the first time the next time you recieve money. Because yesterday I got the cross and today I met the nun again and she gave me an option to get The Gift and I accepted to get 49$ dollars! So I was wondering if I could re-post it! Thanks, Noobinator2k1 17:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC)The Noobinator2k1! Hey Noobinator, The reason that I removed your post is because receiving money from a nun is a Random Encounter called "Alms from the Convent", and has nothing to do with a nun giving you the Obscuridad del Santo Andres. Though I had to remove that one, many other edits of yours were very helpful. Thank you for contributig to the wiki. Queyh (talk) 19:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm So sorry it was weird so I posted it, sorry for the misunderstanding, thanks for telling! Noobinator2k1 19:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Noobinator2k1 Just a heads up I saw you making some edits to a few of the Chinese character pages. Before you go any further, I just thought I should point out that the grammar you are using is incorrect. You edited the sentences to say: "(the character's) place of origin is in THE guangdong province." What should be written, and what was written before, is: "(the character's) place of origin is in Guangdong province." The "the" does not belong there. You don't say "I am from the california state" or "I was born in the london" so the same rule should apply to naming Chinese provinces. It's not a major thing, but I just thought I'd give you a heads up before you make any further changes. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the heads up, though saying "I am from California state" is almost as gramatically incorrect as saying "I am from the California state", whereas saying "I am from the state of California" is correct. Thank you again for giving me a heads up, and I will make sure not to make the same mistake again. Thank you for the information, Queyh (talk) 00:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Left Heey Queyh, There is alot going on in my life right now, specially with an accident that occurred earlier this month, I will be leaving on March 6th, if my life gets back to normal hopefully I will be back. It has been nice meeting you though, thanks for the laughs and fixing all my errors. ---- [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 15:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. Hey, Queyh. Chat isn't working for me anymore. Just to clarify, though, when you said you undid the edit, I thought you meant you removed the Charlotte's Web thing that Matt and I were talking about. Didn't want you to think I was chastising you for that. :) --SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 01:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) If you're still online... Get back on the chat, I was AFK for a few seconds. Gamer.Matt 02:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit on Tesoro Azul Why did you undo my edit on Tesoro Azul? I have been on google translater and checked that Tesoro Azul does mean blue treasury. The unknown one 155 22:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on Google translator at the moment as well, and it says: ::Tesoro Azul = "Blue Treasury" ::tesoro azul = "Blue Treasure" :Also, Google translator is far from the most reliable source. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::But, if google translator says tesoro azul means two things, how are going to agree on which one to use? ::The unknown one 155 23:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I used Google Translate as well, and I got 'Blue Treasure'. Translate is often incorrect, and I likely would not have changed the information if it wasn't already there. But as it was changed to something that was not what Translate provided, I undid the edit. :::Queyh (talk+ ) 23:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::May I suggest someone contacting Chiquito de la calza? He edits on the spanish red dead wiki. ::::Template.Lover 03:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've just been talking to Chiquito in chat and he has confirmed that "Tesoro Azul" translates to "Blue Treasure." :::::Also, Queyh, sorry for using your talk page for a discussion. This really should have been conducted on the Tesoro Azul talk page. :::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) GEt on chat right now Hurry up Sorry i was gone for a few AJ1776AJ1776 22:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. Queyh (talk+ ) 22:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I made a mistake while editing Masons Bridge. Could you just undo it. Thanks. P.S. It was a major mistake so it might take a while. Sorry. Hey Qster ello u still here is so wanna chat for a little? Thanks AJ1776AJ1776 03:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Al Wolfscreed why did you undo my edit to his page? Chat Hey, i'm on caht! AJ1776AJ1776 21:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Moving to Blogs Hey Quey, when you want to move a page to blog, rename it in that way: User blog:{Username}/{Blog name} -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I can't. You changed the page to blog, and only admins can rename blogs. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm short in time, but I think I have some extra more minutes ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I have a questions about cheats. If I use cheats on one file, will I still be able to collect trophies on another? In chat AJ Why do you keep deleting my edits? XFdung 03:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC)XFdung You keep deleting my edits on the Dark horse and Uncle. Yes that answers my questions, sorry if I was being ignorant. XFdung 17:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC)XFdung Twitter people Hey Queyh, just letting you know that me, jared and SUV-Riderz found you on twitter, so next time your on there you might wanna have a look. Friendly comment from Sykesey 08:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, this is pretty good now, we should get more people to do this. Friendly comment from Sykesey 11:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) LR age Hello, I know that because in Rockstar's official GOTY guide, it says there age. Buy it if you want proof. I recommend eBay. Yes, it's Brady Games. AJ1776AJ1776 02:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) LR age Qster, I don't get why the age is such a big deal now, is says clearly in the book he's 50 years old. Yes, I think it does deserve to be at the top of the page. If you disagree with any of this, let me know. AJ1776AJ1776 01:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Roll backer Hey Qster, I have been wondering how you achieved the Rollbacker promotion. It's something I am wanting to pursue. Thanks, AJ1776AJ1776 15:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Qster! Thank you VERY much with the roll backer info, I deeply appreciate it. Also, I reached my 1000th edit today. YAY! P.S. Just curious, how would my friends support me? Would you support me? Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 21:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacker Hey Qster, I have applied for Rollbacker position.I just thought I'd tell you that. *butterflies* AJ1776AJ1776 20:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat hey, In chat! AJ1776AJ1776 16:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) can you add me as a friend you are my first Why did you changed Bert Venters to Venter. Free Roam says it's Venters not Venter. - Jaakkojukka95 RE:Quincy Brogles I'm afraid, for unknown reasons, I am unable to watch Youtube videos. It has been acting screwy on me all day and most of yesterday. I'll check it out and get back to you when I can. I would just like to say that if it's an easter egg but not directly related to Floyd Brogles, it's probably better off on the Easter Eggs article. For example, there's the easter egg regarding the gravestone of Harrison Cherry, but it isn't mentioned on Vernon Cherry's article. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hey, Queyh - I just wanted to let you know that I've had a few discussions with Hobbes about recruiting some new admins and your name came up. So, to that end, I have upgraded your position to Admin and you now have all the rights. hobbes and I have not had as much time to spend around here lately, but that doesn't mean we are gone. Please feel free to contact us for any reason. Hopefully, this will seem a little like a Christmas present. :) Cheers! JackFrost23 (talk) 18:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Not on the list? Hi. I just created a new posse called Nation of Domination, & I was wondering why it's not showing up on the posse list. Can you fix this problem for me? Thanks. Nation of Domination (talk) 23:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Queyh, I see that you've added block messages on the talk pages of a few vandals recently. They weren't actually blocked, however, so I wanted to make sure you knew that adding the template to their talk page does not also implement the block. As a second step, you need to visit their Contributions page and click on the Block link to add the actual block. I've taken care of the blocks for the few that you missed. 2ks4 (talk) 04:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Qster, It's been a while, and plus I see youve been promoted to admin!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATS!!! AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 17:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great Heyo, Sounds great, when should we talk? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 06:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow Damn XP You've made literally 150 edits in the past few days xD. That's crazy!! AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 16:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Recent edits Regarding Billy cougar's recent edits, I haven't had a chance to look at them all, but for the most part the things he's been adding have been factual, as far as I know, apart from a couple of items of speculation. He's just been a little clumsy about rewriting existing content or messing up some formatting. He's added some good images for the Revolver pages and means well, his edits have just required a lot of follow-up. 2ks4 (talk) 03:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oakay i won't, thamks for telling me. Forgive my English. The point is i don't i don't i don't i i don't know how to talk else. Ah. No problem, man. Sorry it took so long to respond, I was away for the past few days. Re: Billy C. Sorry it took me a while to get back to you, Wikia approved my adoption of the Midnight Club Wiki, so I've been mostly working over there this past week. Reviewing the four example links you gave me, the two Revolver changes he made were correct for the most part (Smiley Fawler and Jesse Lynch). The Raul Hernandez changes weren't, though, and I'm not sure about Felipe Carriedo. Yeah, I was getting overwhelmed with fixing up his edits too and had asked him to slow down at least, but that didn't happen. What I'd like to do is prepare a brief list of "here's what you're doing wrong" with a few example links and then give him a short block to make sure he reads the list. The problem is that many of his edits are either unclear if they're correct (at least to my memory) or mix an okay edit with a bad one. Since I believe he means well, I want to clarify exactly what he's doing wrong instead of saying, "this is all bad, stop it." Here are the main issues I've seen, please add to this whatever you've observed: *Changing character locations, weapons, etc., presumably based on his own observations, without recognizing that other people have had different experiences that need to be included. Example: Honesto Fonseca. **When considering this issue, I'm not sure if we have a clear policy on character locations in infoboxes. For example, Louis Granger has a store in Thieves' Landing, but also appears in Escalera for Five Finger Fillet. Should Escalera be in the infobox, or just Thieves' Landing (or should it be "Transitory"). I would favor just Thieves' Landing as that is his primary occupation/location, but I don't know how consistent that is currently. *Adding improper images (Alice Thayer/Charlie Mash fan art). *Replacing good content with his own content rather than modifying or appending. I'll add more when I get a chance to review a bit more. 2ks4 (talk) 20:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, let's start a chat I want to tell you something Gunman for real (talk) 00:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: NPC Locations I don't think we have a specific policy about that, but should probably write one up. I was thinking about it with all of Billy Cougar's infobox edits. My preference would be: # If an NPC has a primary location, like where they own a business, that single location should be listed, even if they are seen elsewhere, since that is their home base. # If an NPC moves around within a single region without any real home base, that region should be listed (e.g. West Elizabeth). # If an NPC moves around in different regions, then "Transitory" should be listed. The NPCs that move around often do so in many locations, so listing each individual one seems excessive, especially since there are so many that share a head, which would lead to people confusing one for another and entering extra locations that might not be valid. 2ks4 (talk) 19:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Would u wanna chat? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 01:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the heads-up. I shall try there then. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat R u available? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 02:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Nash Stringer Regarding Billy Cougar's removal of the trivia item from the Nash Stringer article, what he was doing was correct per the trivia policy which discourages the use of external media references. While exceptions can be made for very definitive relationships (e.g. the fact that Red Harlow is based on Clint Eastwood's portrayals is pretty clear), the Nash Stringer trivia about similar facial hair causing a slight resemblance is coincidental and shouldn't be included. 2ks4 (talk) 15:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I updated the trivia policy to try to clarify about references. Some items are judgement calls, like Billy "Kidd" Cougar is pretty obviously named after Billy the Kid, even though that may not be officially mentioned anywhere. In general, though, the "this character bears a resemblance to some movie character" kinds of trivia are pure speculation, but it's kind of hard to put that into words as a policy. :2ks4 (talk) 20:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner From Rulertoner Can u try to stop the arguing over the jan booth page From Billy Cougar I didn't mean the captian, I meant a soldier, that looks like him, no the captain From Rulertoner Ok. If there is anymore trouble or arguing I will tell u. Request! I am not gonna be annoyed if u say no but can u make me a Admin? Rem? Not gonna be annoyed if u say no. Rulertoner 20:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request There I have requested a premotion to Admin! Rulertoner 17:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Booster A guy called dantius watever keeps editing trivia but not actually making any changes. Isn't this achievement boosting? Rulertoner 18:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re I requested one ages ago. Rulertoner 18:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Trying to understand Hi! First let me say, granted I am new to Wikia but I have an issue. According to this section, Rulertoner is NOT an admin, yet he removed a post that I believe is extermely relevant and placed in the correct section. I ran across an issue in the game while hunting bounties that prevented me from recieving the credit of having collected that bounty. My understanding of Wikia is that it is a collective so that everyone can benefit from everyones experiences. I posted that while collecting bounties be sure to not wear DLC outfits as you do not get paid and you also do not get credit for having collected that bounty. This post was removed by Rulertoner without so much as an explanation. Please correct me if I'm wrong but if I were looking for help on this issue, I would personally go to the collecting bounties Wikia section to find out what was up......Am I wrong?? TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 15:37, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cat Thank you for getting back to me and no worries, I definetely understand that sometimes it takes time. I've looked around a bit and believe what I see not what certain people have tried to claim. I"m not sure how this is going to come out because I'm going to try to just paste what I copied here since I used a PC for years and recently switched to Mac.....I know it's easy to get a screen shot but can't remember how exactly.....lol Rulertoner had deleted my entire post but then when he saw my comment here, he went back and reposted it. Since then Mitch reworded it a little(perfectly understandable) but hopefully this will paste correctly and u can see the part I added. Ok....well that didn't work. But I found it by going to recent wiki activity. See all activity. Changing my parameters to show last 500 On April 15 at 12:05 it lists 2 changes by rulertoner. Click on the 2 and it will open. I then clicked on older edit and it shows the highlighted section that was my original post. It also shows the edit he did to delete it. By hitting older post again, it will show me posting my original post. I'm sorry I wasn't able to take a screen shot and I hope this info helps. Thank you! TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 03:40, April 18, 2014 (UTC) How about? How about we forget about this. Like really a argue over an edit. That happened with the Jan Booth page and that was already bad enough without another argue. Rulertoner 19:47, April 18, 2014 (UTC) How My Rulertoner account was blocked over the entire wikia community until May 4 2015 or 14. Can u unblock me pls. All Me and my bro(Big bro) did was post a photo(more his idea) on the Terraria wiki with another account. Plzzzzzzzzzz unblock me at least on this wiki. KillerBiller (talk) 10:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully some helpful inform Maybe it time Should have told u, Jack and so on ages ago. I am an Aspie(I have Aspergers), Autism, ADHD, HPD, Bipolar and OCD. Now ya no y I ask the same thing over and over again. Rulertoner 20:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Help 100% Bounty Hunting Hi! I was trying to find a page to post a ? but the one that showed had a link that didn't seem to work....soooo Maybe you know. I am still struggling with those last 2 bounty locations to reach 100% and I'm getting frustrated. It keeps giving me the exact same location in both West Elizabeth & Nuevo Pariso and I'm missing one location from each. That being said, I've been scouring the internet. I came across a tip that says to delete the game data(not saved data) and reinstall. I think I found wher eit is but I'm finding Hunting and trading outfit pack, Myths & Mavericks Bonus Pack and Outlows to the end co-op pack. I have the gamve of the yer edition. If I delete those, will they reinstall from the game? or am I looking in the wrong area(I found all the saved games in this section also) Ideas? Suggestions? Thank you in advance for your help :) Cat AKA TWGirl7 TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 00:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Blocking I'm rulertoner. I made thids account cuz I was drunk and got blocked on the terraria wiki for porography. But anyway that AntG 98? I don't believe him at first and second he keeps removing all content off a page. KillerBiller (talk) 13:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Finally Finally an admin is back. Its so lonely here with hardly anyone editing(except for the odd shithead). Rulertoner 17:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------- I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to understand. Have a Good Day. 20:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi Queyh! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting John Marston against Talion from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on John Marston's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on John Marston's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:22, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Since this wiki is almost abandoned I went to adopt it on the WCC(Wikia community central) and and admin said "However, the admin does not have bureacratic powers and can't promote others, if he gives u perm, u can adopt the wiki. If he does not respond, I can make another request on October 7th." Do u give me perm do adopt dis wiki? Rulertoner 17:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Lol I dun care about subjects Re: Adoption The thing is I requested AGES ago and it hasn't been declined nor accepted and this was before jack and so on became inactive. Rulertoner 13:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Howdy. Szeryf here. I work at Wikia as a product manger for our content line, but privately I'm a fan of all westerns (big Eastwood and Sergio Leone fan) including Red Dead series. We are currently working on the new markup type for infoboxes and we would like to try how it works. That is why we are rewriting infobox templates on selected wikis. It's the easiest way of learning the complicated use cases, strengths and limitations of our new feature. Please let me know if you have anything agains testing this markup on Red Dead Wiki. Regards. Shareif (talk) 14:18, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Queyh! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Red Dead community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:56, September 18, 2015 (UTC) MUC Wikia return Man, return to MUC Wikia. Ivankaracheev (talk) 14:09, December 2, 2015 (UTC)